Twilight Drabbles
by BrokenAngel5683
Summary: Twilight drabbles written for other challenges. All pairings, all characters, all ratings. I own nothing having to do with Twilight.
1. ThumpThump Mike Rating T death

Title: Thump-Thump  
>Author: ondragonflywing<br>Rating: T  
>Prompt: Mistake<br>Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.  
>Warnings: Character Death<br>Author's Note: It's a little dark.

Mike had been at a party that night. He had had quite a few drinks and a fight with his girlfriend. And then he had gotten into his car to drive home.

The road was winding. It was raining. His vision was blurry. He didn't see the girl. Not until it was too late. Thump-thump. He'd hit her.

He squinted through the rain. He couldn't think of what to do. He watched as blood gurgled out of her mouth. As she drew one final, faltering breath. As the rain washed away the blood, evidence of his mistake.

Bella was dead.


	2. No God Here James Rating M death

Title: No God Here  
>Author: ondragonflywing<br>Characters: James, OC  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Death and Hunting

"Our father who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name…" the man said the Lord's prayer over and over, so quickly that if James wasn't a vampire, it would have begun to sound like garbled gibberish.

To him it did wound like garbled gibberish anyway.

How could he exist and God exist?

He laughed deep in his throat.

"There's no God here…" he said to the man, knowing with certainty that no one could save him now, no one was coming.

James's teeth sank into the man's neck, breaking the crucifix hanging from his neck, as he drank him dry.


	3. His Turn to Die Rosalie Rating M death

Title: His turn to die  
>Author: ondragonflywing<br>Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.<br>Characters: Rosalie  
>Warnings: Eclipse Spoilers<br>Summary: Rosalie gets revenge.  
>Prompt: Blood<br>A/N: Also submitted for the religion prompt on twilight 100.

Rosalie in a way has one of the cleanest slates amongst the vampires. She's never tasted human blood. But her hands are not clean. They are covered in it.

She remembers how he panicked. She had to be a ghost, unreal. Until she touched him. She had to be a demon. She remembered how he had begged and pleaded. He had prayed to be saved from her, from the monster.

But the damage had been done. He had already destroyed everything that was good about her. He had taken it. He had killed her spirit.

His blood would be spilled.


	4. Difference of Opinion Cullens Rating T

Title: Differences of Opinion  
>Team: Werewolf<br>Challenge: Religion  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
>Characters: The Cullens<br>Warnings: None

Everyone saw this life differently. Emmett had seen it as a saving grace. Rosalie had seen it as a horrible trap. Edward had thought it could steal someone's humanity. Alice had found a comforting reprieve within it. Esme had been saved by it, finding true love. Jasper had found a power in it.

Carlisle had found a curse. If he spent the rest of his life trying to lift it, he could maybe still be rewarded for his good deeds. If he saved lives instead of took them. Maybe God could still forgive him. Maybe his religion could save him.


	5. The Fire in His Eyes JacobBella T

Title: The Fire in his Eyes  
>Fandom: Twilight<br>Bonus: No  
>Team: Fire<br>Challenge: A dying fire.  
>RatingWarnings: K+  
>SummaryOther Info: Bella chooses Jacob a little too late. Because I loves the angst, lol.

"You chose him." His words were cold, like ice. His eyes filled with hatred.

I chewed on my bottom lip, that was now hard as granite, to keep it from quivering from tears I couldn't cry. "I made a mistake," I whispered.

"It's too bad you realize that now," was his short, harsh, bitten out response.

I found more courage and force for my words. "Once, you said you'd take me back, even…so long as I didn't smell too bad." I only half joked. "Do I smell Jake?"

He looked back at me, the fire in his eyes dying. "No."


	6. A Season For Anger Paul Rating T

**Title:** A Season for Anger  
><strong>Team:<strong> Werewolf  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Change  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Paul  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> My first drabble. Takes place pre series. Why exactly is Paul so angry anyway?

Muffled yelling comes from upstairs. And then a door slams. My dad comes barreling down the stairs with an overflowing suitcase in his hands. My mom is hot on his heels.

"Daddy, where going?" A frown on my lips, until an idea comes through. A grin,"Bring presents?" No response.

I look through the window as he pulls away, I wait as summer becomes fall, winter, spring.

It's the first day warm enough to go to the beach. It's been a year.

That night I don't go to the window to wait for him. I never go to the window again.


	7. Change of Heart Jacob, Rosalie T

**Title:** Change of Heart  
><strong>Team:<strong> Werewolf  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Change  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Rosalie, Jacob  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Jacob's POV. Takes place during Breaking Dawn.

"Have you heard the one…"

If looks could kill. The blonde vampire glares and changes the channel with a loud sigh from her lips.

We're silent for a while.

And then…"I don't agree with her decision either, you know? She deserves everything a human life can offer."

She didn't once turn to me as she spoke, eyes glued to the television.

Shock would be an understatement for how I felt. How was it possible that the leech agreed with _me_?

At that moment I didn't hate her. I didn't like her either.

But I didn't feel like finishing my joke.


	8. A Series of Firsts KimJared Rating T

All Jared/Kim so I posted them together.

**Title: First Glance****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: G ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jared, implied Kim/Jared ****  
><strong>**Warnings: Companion Piece to First Date and First Kiss **

"And that's how the Persian Wars began…."

It was just History class. Nothing new. Nothing unusual. Boring, even. He hadn't been expecting anything to happen in History class. He leaned against the arm rest of his desk, settling his chin into his palm, drifting off to think about anything else. Completely oblivious to the attention of the girl that sat one row over and one seat back.

That is until the bell rang. She tripped on someone's back pack. His hand reached out to grab her without thinking.

Then their eyes met and she was everything. She changed his world.

**Title: First Date****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: PG ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kim, implied Kim/Jared ****  
><strong>**Warnings: Companion Piece to First Glance and First Kiss **

She glanced at the low cut black shirt and jeans that she's wearing. It just doesn't seem right. But then again what seems right to wear on your first date with the guy you've been crushing on for years?

She changed again.

There didn't seem to be shoes that said please kiss me. Or a shirt that said, please don't freak out when you see your name and mine doodled all over my school notebooks. Or pants that screamed: why notice me now?

She's sat next to him for years and nothing.

Tonight was their first date.

She changed again.

**Title: First Kiss****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: PG ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kim/Jared ****  
><strong>**Warnings: Companion Piece to First Glance and First Date **

Their date had been a little awkward. He had tried desperately to get her to talk about anything. She had tried desperately to not turn red all evening. She was so shy. He was so outgoing.

He opened the door for her, holding his hand out to help her from the truck. She took it. Her cheeks tinged with pink again.

He walked her to the door. Not sure of his next words.

Then she surprised him, pulling him down and meeting his lips with hers.

She had no idea that this kiss would change the rest of her life.


	9. Masks Lauren Rating T

Title: Masks**  
><strong>Team: Werewolf **  
><strong>Challenge: Change **  
><strong>Rating: PG-13 **  
><strong>Character(s)/Pairing(s): Lauren, OC **  
><strong>Warnings: This is the first one I've had to try and add words to, so I hope it came out okay.

Today he was being nice. He was football captain. His parents were rich. He thought his shit didn't stink. He was very selfish. He had no real friends. He was always bragging about all his conquests. But today he was being nice.

If he were anyone one else, she'd:

Laugh…

Brush her hair behind her ears…

Blush…

Wear a mask…

Lie…

Pretend to be flattered…

Smile like he was the only one she could see…

Accept his invitation…

But he wasn't.

If there was one thing that Lauren knew, it was that people didn't change.

Sometimes they just wore masks.


	10. Bitter Leah Rating T

Title: Bitter**  
><strong>Team: Werewolf **  
><strong>Challenge: Change **  
><strong>Rating: PG-13 **  
><strong>Character(s)/Pairing(s): Leah, implied Leah/Sam and Sam/Emily **  
><strong>Warnings: none

She used to be small, petite.

She used to never do hard work, didn't have the muscles required.

She used to know that she was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. That man was Sam.

She used to know what it was like to be loved back by the one you loved completely.

She used to be happy.

Then they'd become wolves.

She grew over a foot.

She became more toned.

Sam had been first. He had turned his back on her.

He imprinted on her cousin.

Now all she was, was bitter.


	11. She Always Knew JakeNessie Rating T

Title: She Always Knew**  
><strong>Team: Werewolf **  
><strong>Challenge: Change **  
><strong>Rating: PG **  
><strong>Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jacob/Renesme **  
><strong>Warnings: Jacob POV

I sat with Renesme. I was officially allowed by her parents to tell her the truth, see what she wanted our relationship to be. I wanted to be with her.

"I have something to tell you." It could change us.

She cut her eyes to look at me, a sly smile playing across her lips. She raised her hand and I leaned into her touch.

She sent me images of the first time I saw her, the way I looked at her after that.

A laugh rumbled deep in my chest.

She'd known all along.

And then she kissed me.


	12. Nothing Has to Change Quil, Claire T

All eight of these go together, so I'm posting them together. :)

**Title: Nothing Has to Change Part One****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Claire/Quil ****  
><strong>**Warnings: Implied danger. Not sure where this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.**

Claire saw the wolves from her backyard. She grinned and let her small four year old limbs carry her over to them.

"Hey Quil wolf," she said to the chocolate colored one, her eyes sparkling with merriment. "Want to play?"

The wolf watched her. She waited, twirling through the grass. One of the other wolves sniffed her and she giggled. She wasn't sure which one, but it was funny.

"I don't smell," she squealed, running away as the wolves circled around her,"I took a bath this morning."

One growled and her eyebrows furrowed.

Why wasn't Quil becoming a boy again?

**Title: Nothing Has to Change Part Two****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Claire/Quil, mentions of Leah and Jacob ****  
><strong>**Warnings: Actual danger. Not sure where this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.**

Quil was patrolling with Leah and Jake. And then he heard it. Music to his ears. His Claire. His wolf face broke out into a grin. Then he really heard her words. And he heard the wolf growl. He stopped in his tracks. His Claire was talking to other wolves. Real wolves. She was in danger.

With no other thought, he turned a one-eighty and raced in her direction, away from where he was supposed to run patrol. Fear gripped his heart as his paws pushed his body impossibly fast.

He came to the clearing just as a wolf lunged.

**Title: Nothing Has to Change Part Three****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Claire/Quil, mentions of Leah and Jacob ****  
><strong>**Warnings: Wolf Attack. Not sure where this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.**

He was too late.

The wolf had his Claire in its mouth. She was screaming, crying. Then her eyes locked onto him. "Quil," she yelled for help, just as he was leaping into the fray, mounting an attack. He could hear Leah and Jake on their way. He prayed Leah would be there soon. Right now he was outnumbered five to one. And all five hungrily watched Claire.

Quil killed the wolf that had had Claire in his jaws. But he could still hear her pained screams, as the other wolves attacked her.

Then Jake and Leah joined the fray.

**Title: Nothing Has to Change Part Four****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Claire/Quil, mentions of Leah and Jacob ****  
><strong>**Warnings: Character death. Not sure where this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.**

It didn't take too long after that to get rid of the wolves. Once the last was taken care of, Quil turned his attention back to Claire.

She looked even tinier than usual as she lay on the grass. Now that the anger was ebbing, he was feeling the concern and worry overwhelm him. And for once Leah didn't make any snarky comments about imprinting. She didn't even mentally roll her eyes as his large wolf form lumbered over to Claire.

He sniffed her, nudging her gently before licking her face. He listened very carefully. He couldn't hear her heart.

**Title: Nothing Has to Change Part Five****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): implied Claire/Quil, Leah, mentions of Jacob ****  
><strong>**Warnings: Character death. Not sure where this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.**

Quil whimpered and laid down next to Claire, wrapping her small body in his large one. All he could feel was guilt. Guilt for having told her about them being wolves. Guilt for not being in the clearing. Guilt for not being fast enough. He was torn apart by it. He heard Leah and Jacob whimper, flattening their ears against their heads as they were overcome with his pain. Pain of loss.

Leah nudged him gently with her head. _You did everything you could._ Her words were meant to be comforting, but nothing they could say made any difference now.

**Title: Nothing Has to Change Part Six****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Quil, mentions the pack and Claire's parents**  
><strong>Warnings: Character death. Implied Suicide. Not sure where this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. <strong>

He laid with her well into the evening. Afraid of facing the pain in human form. Of facing the guilt that was already consuming him as a wolf. He lay with her until the rest of the pack showed up with her parents. They said the police were on their way. I had to go. I nodded my head and gave Claire one final lick and then a howl of pure anguish.

What was I going to do now? The pain was too great to live with. I knew where a werewolf had to go to die. To a vampire.

**Title: Nothing Has to Change Part Seven****  
><strong>**Team: Werewolf ****  
><strong>**Challenge: Change ****  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13 ****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Quil, Edward**  
><strong>Warnings: Character death. Suicide. Not sure where this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.<strong>

I phased back to human form. I didn't want the others to see my thoughts. I didn't want them to stop me. It would be a faster journey as a wolf, but that wasn't a risk I could take.

The vampires heard me before I got there. Edward was waiting. My anguished eyes met his as I approached him. And he couldn't hold my gaze. He had to look away.

I knew he was reading my thoughts. He knew what happened. He could hear my desperate plea of, _Bite me_. "Please?" was all I managed to say loud. He nodded.

Title: Nothing Has to Change Part Eight  
>Team: Werewolf<br>Challenge: Change  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Warning: **Character death. Suicide. Not sure where this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.**

I cried out as I felt his venom flow through my body. It burned. It was poison. Renesme watched, so she could explain to the pack. The treaty had not been violated. I had begged for it. I had pleaded. It was a mercy killing. I couldn't live like this. Without her.

As I lay down on their white sofa, I looked out the glass window. This was it. The end.

Soon I'd be able to see my Claire again. I grinned slightly, despite the pain.

Nothing had to be different.

It would be me and my Claire again soon.


	13. She Doesn't Mind MikeJessica Rating T

**Title:** She Doesn't Mind  
><strong>Team:<strong> Werewolf  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Ambition  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Mike/Jessica, a little one sided  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> rated PG-13 for language  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> none

They were in seventh grade, leaving band practice. Jessica hadn't enjoyed it. Mike on the other hand….

"That was awesome," he gushed about his time spent on the drums. Jessica barely heard his words. She was simply watching him. To her, he was perfect. She tuned back in to hear,"I'm going to be in a kick ass rock band one day."

She didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't that good. Instead she smiled brightly and said,"Then I'll be a groupie." They high-fived.

She doesn't mind lacking ambition if it means she gets to be with him.


	14. He Belongs to Her Jake, Ness, Ed, B T

**Title:** He belongs to Her  
><strong>Team:<strong> Werewolf  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Mistake  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Edward, Bella, Jacob, Renesmee  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU, Breaking Dawn Spoilers  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Bella reflects on ehr choice between Edward and Jacob.

Bella looked to her husband, the father of her child, and forced a smile.

She had promised herself that she'd make the right decision.

She had argued to Jacob that she'd be happy. She loved Edward.

But now, during her sleepless nights, she worried that she'd made a mistake. That she'd chosen the wrong man, the wrong future.

Now she was like this. A vampire. She had chosen her eternity. Chosen Edward. As she watched Jake, with Renesmee, she knew she ahd chosen wrong.

But she could never say anything. The man she wanted belonged to Renesmee in every way.


	15. Had to Be Sam, Emily, Leah Rating T

**Title:** Had to Be  
><strong>Team:<strong> Werewolf  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Mistake  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Sam, Leah, Emily  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Sam reflects on imprinting.

"And Sam this is my cousin Emily," Leah introduced.

I took one look at her cousin and it happened. It happened before I even knew it was happening. I was helpless to control it.

I had always hoped that I wouldn't imprint. I loved Lee-lee with everything that I had in me. And I didn't want that to change. But now she paled in comparison to Emily.

I excused myself as my hands began to shake. I could feel the wolf taking over. I ran to the woods before I turned into a wolf.

It had to be a mistake.


End file.
